cyberpunkfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Cyberpunk 2020
Cyberpunk 2020 – druga edycja gry fabularnej (RPG, Role-Playing Game) w uniwersum Cyberpunka autorstwa Mike'a Pondsmitha. Wydawca R. Talsorian Games wydał Cyberpunka 2020 w 1990 roku, w Polsce zaś, w 1995 roku, polskim wydawcą został Copernicus Corporation w tłumaczeniu Jacka Brzezińskiego i Tomasza Jasinkiewicza. Jedyna edycja RPG Cyberpunka, jaka ukazała się w języku polskim. Podręczniki Oprócz podręcznika głównego wydano następujące podręczniki: * Chromebook * Chronić i Służyć * Corporation Report * Dzika Strefa * Edgerunners Inc * Eurosource * Eurosource Plus * Eurotour * Guide to the Net * Home of the Brave * Kosmiczna Otchłań * Land of the Free * Live & Direct * Maximum Metal * Mordercza Stal * Neo Klany * Night City * Pacific Rim Sourcebook * Słuchajcie, Głąby!!! * Solo of Fortune 2 * Tales from the Forlorn Hope * When Gravity Fails Świat gry Dystopia w roku 2020, która rozgrywa się głównie na terenie Stanów Zjednoczonych – są opisane jako domyślny region w podręczniku głównym. Opis innych części świata pojawia się pozostałych podręcznikach. Świat przeszedł ogromny rozwój technologii i jest pełen cybernetyki. Korporacje mają władzę nad ekonomią i polityką, a ludność cechuje głębokie rozwarstwienie społeczne. Postacie graczy to cyberpunki, członkowie grupy społecznej kierującej się Zasadami Cyberpunka. Modyfikują swoje ciała cybernetyką, wszczepiają implanty łączone z układem nerwowym, które pozwalają na ulepszenie albo rozwinięcie zmysłów i narządów. Często takie modyfikacje są nielegalne. Istnieje także transplantologia narządów naturalnych i transgenicznych oraz modyfikacje genetyczne tkanek ludzkich. Świat oplata Sieć, globalna sieć internetowa i zarazem wirtualna rzeczywistość bez granic. Użytkownicy mogą wchodzić w interakcje z obiektami wyświetlanymi w tej rzeczywistości. Aby móc z niej korzystać, muszą mieć modem sieciowy z goglami 3D albo specjalny implant przesyłający dane wprost do mózgu. Ta druga metoda jest ryzykowna, ponieważ dzięki niej nielegalny wirus czarny LOD może spowodować śmierć człowieka. Mechanika gry Informacje o cechach i innych właściwościach postaci zapisuje się na karcie postaci. Te właściwości, czyli wartości cech, wydarzenia w życiu, motywacje, można przypisywać poprzez wybór lub losowo, za pomocą rzutów kośćmi (kostki do gry opisane są niżej). Gracze tworzą swoje postacie wydając punkty postaci na cechy. Cech jest 9, przyjmują one wartości od 2 do 10, przy czym 2 jest najgorszą, a 10 najlepszą. Wartość cechy jest liczbą punktów przypisaną do tej cechy i powinna odzwierciedlać to, czy postać jest w czymś dobra, czy nie. Cechy wpływają na umiejętności. Postacie mają też role. Postać musi mieć też opisane pochodzenie i styl osobisty, czyli pochodzenie etniczne, kulturowe, miejsce urodzenia oraz cały wygląd (włosy, skóra, noszone ubranie, itd.). W świecie gry dostępne są różne narodowości oraz języki. Językiem ojczystym postać posługuje się na 8+. Co więcej, gracz powinien stworzyć historię i tło rodzinne postaci. Istnieje wiele różnych informacji do wybrania i uwzględnienia, od tego, że coś stało się rodzicom postaci, przez środowisko z dzieciństwa, rodzinną tragedię, po informacje o rodzeństwie i status społeczny rodziny. Gracz wybiera także motywacje postaci, czyli to, czym kieruje się ona w życiu i co jest dla niej ważne, a także wydarzenia z życia. Wydarzeń z życia jest bardzo dużo, pomagają one w utworzeniu historii postaci i można je wpleść w rozgrywkę, wykorzystać fabularnie. Co więcej, w pewnych przypadkach trzeba odpowiedzieć też na pytanie „i co zamierzasz z tym zrobić?”. Postacie opisywane są też przez posiadanych wrogów i przyjaciół, romanse. System wykorzystuje dwa rodzaje kości – K6 i K10. Są różne rodzaje użycia kości do gry: Przy rzutach może trafić się nietypowy wynik. W przypadku, kiedy trzeba wykonać dzielenie i powstaje wartość dziesiętna, należy ją zaokrąglić w dół (np. 2,65352 zaokrągla się do 2). Jeśli wynik wyniesie 0 lub mniej (np. 1K6-4, przy czym wynik z 1K6 wyniósł 4 lub mniej, od czego odejmujemy 4), automatycznie wynosi on 1, chyba że podane jest inaczej. de:Cyberpunk 2020 en:Cyberpunk 2020 es:Cyberpunk 2020 fr:Cyberpunk 2020 ru:Киберпанк 2020 Kategoria:Gry fabularne